


Cuore e mente

by VenerediRimmel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x13, F/M, Season Finale, season 4, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: SPOILER 4X13Racconterà di lei, Bellamy, e lo farà a cuore aperto.-Clarke non perderà mai la speranza. Lo vuole il cuore, lo decide la mente.





	Cuore e mente

**Cuore**  
 

****  


  
Batte ancora. A volte lo sente meno, ma è lui che sceglie di seguire. Il più delle volte. Una volta che se lo è negato, sotto consiglio, la considera una sconfitta. Perché razionalmente, ha sacrificato uno dei motivi più forti che facevano battere il suo cuore. Per questo, ad oggi, lo sente meno. Nella notte, però, è impossibile ignorarlo. Batte piano, desolato, malinconico. Un tamburo che richiama indietro un volto. Sempre lo stesso. Un battito irregolare nel cuore della notte quando realizza che quel volto non avrà più modo di rivederlo.  
Ricorda ancora cosa è successo quando sono arrivati sull’Arca. Non appena i polmoni gli si sono riempiti di ossigeno, il cervello ha subito realizzato ed è dovuto scendere per bussare al cuore e informarlo della spiacevole notizia.  
È stato felice di essere sopravvissuto, certo, e ha abbracciato chiunque fosse al suo fianco, perfino Murphy; ma una volta rimasto da solo le sue braccia e tutto di lui hanno rievocato il calore di quella perdita. Lei non c’è più. E lo ha scelto lui. Lei gli ha detto cosa seguire, in sua assenza, e lui, negando al proprio cuore la sua scelta, ha seguito quell’indicazione.  
Lo fa tirare avanti solo la consapevolezza che questo fosse ciò che lei ha voluto. Vive _,_ perché è lei ad aver voluto così. Non può far altro, per onorare la sua morte.  
Quel cuore un po’ ammaccato, di notte, lo ascolta cantare quella ninna nanna nostalgica senza tentare di dimenticare, di ammutinarlo, soltanto perché non vuole farlo. Vuole ricordare tutto di lei.  
E se un giorno tutto questo avrà portato alla salvezza dell’umanità, racconterà di lei. Ma lo farà con l’unico mezzo col quale sa di poterla descrivere esattamente così com’era, con l’unico organo che la conosce veramente. La mente la ricorda, ma non è lì che risiede il ricordo di lei.  
Racconterà di lei, Bellamy, e lo farà a cuore aperto.  
   
 **Mente**  
 

****

  
Potrebbe impazzire, a volte. Certi giorni pensa di non farcela. Ma la speranza riesce a farla tirare avanti e così, ogni mattina, appena apre gli occhi, accende la sua radio e parla con lui. Pensa che sia giusto, che debba farlo, che è così che lui le ha insegnato.  
Fosse stata lei, avrebbe continuato a vivere provando a dimenticare. Perché sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare. Non c’è niente che possa alimentare la sua speranza, eppure alza i suoi occhi al cielo e questo le basta. Sospira, sorride e sa che lui è lì e che prima o poi tornerà.  
Glielo ha insegnato lui, col cuore, a ubriacare un po’ la mente. Fa bene all’anima. Credere in un futuro migliore.  
Hanno passato l’inferno, ora non è il Paradiso ma almeno si respira aria buona.  
Gliel’ha insegnato lui, che forse si fanno tante rinunce, si perde la maggior parte delle volte, ci si sacrifica… ma almeno si è ripagati con la sensazione più bella di tutte. L’amore.  
Perché nonostante sia stata da sola per molto tempo, è sempre grazie a quello che non si è mai veramente sentita abbandonata. Da sola, ma mai veramente.  
Racconta di loro, lì, nello spazio. Li rievoca auspicando una speranza per un futuro migliore. La mente cerca ogni dettaglio logico per trovare una motivazione valida a quella attesa. Non si illude, ma non perde mai la speranza. La sua mente trabocca di tutto ciò che soltanto il cuore non può più riuscire a contenere.  
Ogni tanto cede. Sente la mancanza. Pensa alla madre, spera sia viva ancora, lì, rinchiusa nel bunker; pensa a tutti i suoi amici, sorride laconica a vecchi ricordi, ed è innegabile, visto che è a lui che parla ogni mattina, che senta anche e soprattutto la sua mancanza. Quando cede, presa dallo sconforto, si culla nella memoria di quegli abbracci così caldi che sapevano darle conforto. E tra le lacrime, sono proprio quei ricordi che sono capaci di riaccendere il fuoco della speranza.  
Perché è grazie a lui, se i meccanismi del suo cuore sono tornati a funzionare. Lei li aveva un po’ abbandonati a se stessi e, nonostante la sua assenza, ora, non era più in grado di dimenticarsene. Lui le ha insegnato anche questo. Il cuore è importante.  
Qualche volta ricorda il loro ultimo momento insieme. Vivido come se non fossero passati sei anni.  
Lei che gli ricorda di usare la testa, nonostante abbia sempre agito secondo cuore. E si rivede davanti ai suoi occhi, senza nessuna imperfezione e con tutti i dettagli del suo particolare volto, lui risponderle che ha sempre avuto lei per agire razionalmente.  
Ancora sorride. Perché è assurdo, ora, pensare di avere lui sempre in mente quando è travolta dalla volontà cieca di agire secondo ciò che le dice il cuore.  
Ma non si sorprende dell’assurdità. Lui non è stato solo un insegnante, dopotutto. Ed è forse questa la ragione, anzi no, non ragione… è questa sicuramente la _passione_ che non le fa perdere la speranza.  
Così, è questo che fa da sei anni, ormai. Vede mente e cuore scendere continuamente a patti fra loro e stabilire di aspettarlo. Aspettarlo fino a quando non lo vedrà spuntare da una nuvola e scendere giù come una cometa.  
Clarke non perderà mai la speranza. Lo vuole il cuore, lo decide la mente.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
